The HarryDudley Letters
by Rosalina
Summary: What will Harry discover when he and Dudley start a correspondence? No, no, nothing slashy! PostDeathly Hallows, so there will probably be some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of letters between Harry and Dudley. I felt like there were some unresolved issues with the Dursleys, so hopefully this will cover them.**

**-Rosa**

Dear Dudley,

I know that you probably think it's strange that I'm writing to you. I feel strange doing it, actually. But I had to make sure that you three were all right, and this seemed less intrusive than showing up on the doorstep for afternoon tea.

I'm sure you know that the war is all over now. Hestia came by yesterday and told us that you'd been moved out of hiding (she still wouldn't say where you'd been) and back to Privet Drive. I'll bet Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are relieved to be back home. It is odd to think that I'll never be living there again.

I'm staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place now, which is the house my godfather, Sirius Black, left me. It's quite a large place, but I'm not alone; my friend Ron Weasley and his family are all staying here, too, at least for now. That alone makes nine of us, and there are even more people dropping in all day, every day. Everyone is celebrating the end of the war; it's a constant mad rush of witches and wizards. A lot of them come to congratulate or thank me. I never know what to say to them. But generally, I feel very happy and light all the time, like there's nothing to worry about ever again.

I just read back over that; I guess I rambled on a bit. Sorry. I hope you all are well. If you want, you can send a reply by rolling up your answer and giving it to the owl. She'll wait if you ask her to. Tell her the letter's for me, she'll understand.

Your cousin,

Harry

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the letter.

We're all fine. Mum and Dad were glad to be home, but Mum nearly cried when she saw the kitchen all dusty.

I don't know where we were when we were in hiding. We had to stay inside all the time. It was a pretty small house, but nice. They brought us whatever food we wanted.

It sounds like you and your friends are having fun. It is pretty boring here.

The owl is waiting so I will give it the letter now.

-Dudley

P.S. I don't know whether you wanted me to, but I didn't show the letter to Mum and Dad. Thought it would only upset them.

P.P.S. It is lonely here sometimes, with only the three of us.

**The first chapter's kind of introductory, with a promise of more to come soon. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Harry,

I don't have the owl here to send you this letter, but I am going to address it to 12 Grimmauld Place and send it in the mail, so I hope you have a mailbox there.

I am only writing another letter because I have a question to ask you. It is about when those things attacked us at the end of the summer three years ago. Did you hear anything strange when they came close to you?

Please answer. It is very important.

Dudley

_Dudley,_

_I got your letter, but only by coincidence. We don't have a mailbox, actually; it would hardly do any good, as the house is invisible to the postman. Anyway, Mr. Weasley happened to be leaving for work just as the postman came by the house, and found him asking the neighbors if there was a 12 Grimmauld Place farther down the street. Mr. Weasley managed to convince him that the letter was actually addressed to number 15. No one lives at 15, so in future just send letters there if you need to. I'll check for them. _

_The things we were attacked by are called dementors. When they come close to me, I hear my mum and dad being murdered by Voldemort, but it's different for everyone. They force you to relive your worst memory, so whatever you heard, that's what it was. It wasn't really happening, just a memory. I wouldn't let it bother you too much. I sincerely doubt you'll ever run into dementors in Little Whinging, or England, for that matter, again._

_You know how to send an answer with the owl, if you like. _

_Harry_

Harry,

I got your answer, but you are wrong about the demendors. What I heard was not a memory. That's not possible.

Dudley

**Haha, building up the suspense here. I know they're short chapters, but that lets me update more often. And guys, if you put me on story alert, please be kind and review. Thanks!**

**-Rosa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes are at the end. **

Dudley,

Well, no, I'm not wrong. I think it's safe to say that when it comes to dementors, I'm right and you're wrong. What you heard was a memory.

It is possible, though, that you don't actually remember it.

Sounds strange, yes, but that's the way mine was. If I had come across a dementor when I was, say, nine years old, I wouldn't have had any idea what I was hearing, because I didn't know at that point that my parents had been murdered, let alone cursed by an evil wizard. The memory was in my head all the time; I just didn't know about it. And if that doesn't quite make sense, well, that's magic for you.

As for your worst memory…call me arrogant, but I can't help but think it has something to do with me. I always got the impression that I was just about your worst nightmare. Am I very far off?

Harry

_Harry,_

_I don't know what is going on. You should know what these dementors do but the things I heard don't make any sense because my mum would never say things like that. I don't understand and it's making me mad. I am going to ask her if she knows why I heard that if she didn't say it. And then I will write you another letter. Hold on._

_Dudley_

Dudley,

DON'T. Don't ask your mother about it; if you heard it, she said it! And then she'll know I've been writing to you about dementors, and she'll probably put you to bed and force-feed you cakes and things until you feel better.

Which you would love, yes. But then you wouldn't be able to write to me anymore. And I think it's a good thing that we can now communicate without death threats being involved, for a change. Let's keep it that way, yeah?

Just…just tell me what you heard, maybe it'll make more sense to me.

Harry

_Mr. Potter,_

_We must demand that you immediately cease all communications with our son. The content of your so-called letters has been greatly disturbing to him. We want no more of your messenger owls, and you should expect no more letters from us. We hope that you are in good health. _

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley_

Dearest Dudley,

Well, now you've done it. This will be my last letter, if this letter ever gets to you at all. I've told the owl to wait until the middle of the night to deliver the letter, and to bring it straight to your bedroom window. After that, it's out of my hands.

So, a few things:

First, your life will be much easier when you learn not to talk to your parents about magic or the Wizarding world. You can't reason with them. Don't try.

Also, you should try not to let this memory bother you too much. Like I said, the odds that you'll ever stumble across a dementor again are ridiculous. Voldemort's gone, the world is safe again. Enjoy it.

And last, well, I'm glad we ended on good terms. Okay terms. Not bad, anyway.

Good luck convincing your parents that you're not permanently mentally damaged.

Harry

_Harry, _

"_Please let him be a wizard." _ _That's what she said. That's what I heard. _

_Dudley_

**This is based on the theory I had before Deathly Hallows. Say what you will, but leave a review!**

**NOTES**

**RemusSiriusJames**** – Yours is my absolute favorite review, and my main reason for updating. Hope you like it! ****kelmo**** – This should clear that up. ****Shadowed Ember**** – I know… I was definitely expecting this to be resolved in Deathly Hallows. Ah well. ****Geek Squared 1307**** – Thanks! I also thought we'd see more Dursleys, but at least we witnessed Dudley's finest hour. ****Artemis Wilde**** – Thank you! More updates soon. ****Corca**** – Good, I'm glad. ****razzledazzle41191**** – Thanks! I'm glad my cliffhanger was effective…bwahaha…****honorchoirsinger**** – Thanks! ****Lily Louisea ****– All in good time… ****Joebob1379**** – Oh, I know. I meant it to be. Thanks! ****KarinMee**** – Alright, I'll keep that in mind. ****DT-19**** – A **_**film?**_** Really? I'm honored! But tell me if you like where I'm going with it first….**


End file.
